


October 9th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York's eyes still make it difficult to get things done in the field, but he manages to find a way.





	

“Agent York, your heart rate has increased by 33.4% over the last 30 seconds.”

“You have no idea how little I needed to know that, D.”

“Your adrenaline - “

“D, could you do something actually useful and help me locate this damn door?”

The briefing had said that this was a museum, and only a museum would be designed in such a ridiculous fashion.  He was standing on what appeared to be a glass balcony, next to glass wall, and it was just glass, glass, glass in every direction.  The balcony was constructed in such a way to look completely unsupported from below, and it hung out over the atrium floor five stories down.  With only one good eye, he was struggling to keep his focus on the glass itself, and not get pulled to the objects… or the floor...beyond it.  Generally speaking, York wasn’t afraid of heights, but right now, each time he lost his focus, some basic primal part of him was whimpering in the back of his head.  

There was a door here somewhere.  But it was a glass door in a glass wall, and it was dark and  _ he couldn’t see. _ York ripped off one of his gloves and felt along the wall, looking for a gap, a draught, anything at all.  

“You are standing right in front of it, York.”

“ _ Where?  _  Delta, I can’t see anything, I can’t feel anything…”

“It appears that…”

Alarms erupted below.  York crouched down, feeling incredibly exposed as red and black armoured soldiers ran through the dark atrium.  As the last ran out of sight, York heard gunfire.

“Yes, thank god!”  York pulled out his pistol, fired half a dozen times into the glass wall.  The pane didn’t shatter, but spider cracks covered the entire side of the wall, and where they stopped, he could clearly see the outline of the door.  But screw it, he was done with that - with one kick York knocked out a chunk of glass, and stepped through.  

“That was...efficient.”

“Great, thanks D.  Glad you approve.”


End file.
